<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello in There by hjefford007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549084">Hello in There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007'>hjefford007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly has some exciting news.</p>
<p>Set directly after I'm Jealous And I Hate It.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this next instalment :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole had just walked through the door with her daughter in tow, after collecting her from the Homestead, when Waverly called from upstairs:</p>
<p>“Winnie, can you come up here please! I need your help with something.” Winter huffed and chucked up sleepover bag down on the couch and made her way upstairs.</p>
<p>“Babe, I swear, we have a 5-year-old teenager!” Nicole joked up to her wife, who was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for their daughter, who was so painfully slow today.</p>
<p>“I know, right?! I promise, we won’t be too long, my love.” Waverly smiled and took Winter by the hand into their bedroom.</p>
<p>Nicole headed into the kitchen, poured her daughter some lemonade, Waverly some white wine and grabbed a beer for herself. Not even 10 minutes later, Winter came bustling down the stairs to greet her Momma.</p>
<p>“Wow bug! You’re much more cheerful now”, the Sheriff laughed with her daughter.</p>
<p>“Momma, do you like my new sweater?” Winter proudly said, showing off the new article of clothing her Mommy had bought her. Of course, it had a unicorn on it. Nicole jokingly rolled her eyes at her wife.</p>
<p>“Aw yeah Winnie, I love it!” cheerfully replying to her daughter.</p>
<p>“It’s a bit hot though. Can you please help me get it off?” she asked her Momma, looking back at her Mommy who smiled and, sneakily, gave her a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Nicole helped pull the sweater up and over Winter’s head. When she saw what her daughter was wearing underneath, she froze. It was another new piece of clothing, but a shirt this time. It was white with coral coloured sleeves, and on the front, there were two adorable cartoon foxes, one larger than the other. There were words above which read: “It’s time to be a big sister”.</p>
<p>“Wave?” Nicole questioned as she looked over to her wife, who had her hands clutched in front of her face, hiding a huge grin, with tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you-” the Sheriff’s voice cracked, a lump forming in her throat, “are you pregnant?”</p>
<p>Waverly nodded frantically and engulfed her wife in a hug. She was on her toes, with her arms slung around Nicole’s neck, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and smiled into her wavy golden-brown hair, her own tears falling. They could hear Winter beside them, giggling and clapping her hands from joy. The two women sunk onto their knees and bundled their daughter into their arms.</p>
<p>“Mommy’s having a baby!” Winter exclaimed excitedly, “I’m gonna be the best big sister ever!”</p>
<p>“Bug, you’re going to be the most amazing big sister to your little brother or sister.” Waverly and Nicole both gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek, before they kissed one another.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll have to drink that wine then”, Nicole joked.</p>
<p>o – X – o</p>
<p>Later on, in the evening, once the celebratory pizza had been consumed and Winter was in bed, Nicole and Waverly were cuddling on the couch watching re-runs of Jane the Virgin. Waverly was sat in between Nicole’s legs, who was pressed into the corner of their couch, and both women had their arms wrapped around Waverly’s stomach. Nicole leant forward, closer to her wife and asked “when did you find out, Wave, that you were pregnant?” Their last round of IVF had been about two months ago, using Waverly’s eggs this time, so Nicole was curious how long her wife had kept this quiet for.</p>
<p>“I did a home test last week and I had a doctor’s appointment yesterday to confirm. I really wanted to surprise you this time, Nic. I think that’s why yesterday I got so mad, at literally nothing and again I’m sorry. But I’d just found out for definite that I was pregnant again, and I was so excited, and bought those clothes for Winter to wear to tell you. And then I saw that lady and, I think I must just be hormonal, but yeah I was jealous and insecure and it’s stupid bu-”</p>
<p>“Baby, it’s okay,” Nicole interrupted her wife’s rambling. “We went over this last night, so stop worrying okay?”</p>
<p>Waverly nodded in response and sank further into Nicole, still slightly embarrassed over her behaviour, but blaming it on the hormones.</p>
<p>“I’m so unbelievably happy right now, my love. I’m so excited to meet our child.” Nicole gently moved Waverly’s hair to the side and pressed kisses on her neck.</p>
<p>Waverly hummed in response. “Well, Nic, you’ve got a while to wait. I’m only about 8 weeks so far, baby”. Nicole continued kissing the side of her neck and caressing her stomach, “Good thing I’ve got some ideas to keep us occupied in the time being then, Wave”. Waverly turned in her wife’s lap and brought their lips together, both of them smiling into the kiss, so content with this start of a new chapter of their life together.</p>
<p>o – X – o</p>
<p>About a month later, Waverly and Nicole find themselves at the hospital for their 12-week scan.</p>
<p>“How’s everything with your pregnancy been going, Mrs Haught?” the nurse, who introduced herself as Jane, asked as she started to spread the gel over Waverly’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s all been going fine, I think. It’s been a while since I’ve been pregnant, but I feel a lot bigger than I did with Winter at this point.” Waverly replied as Nicole firmly grasped her hand. The Sheriff was ecstatic she was finally going to see their child for the first time.</p>
<p>As Jane moved the scanner over Waverly’s protruding stomach, she was intently watching the screen that was facing away from the couple. A nervous glance was shared between Waverly and Nicole, although the latter did her best to wear a reassuring smile. The nurse was yet to say anything.</p>
<p>After a torturous couple of minutes, Jane smiled brightly and turned the monitor towards them. “There we go, they’re all happy,” she pointed at an almost baby-looking blob on the screen. “That’s one baby, and there…” as she moved the scanner across Waverly’s belly, “is your other baby.”</p>
<p>“Other baby?!” Waverly and Nicole responded in unison, shocked.</p>
<p>“Yes, two babies. Congratulations ladies, you’re having twins!” Jane beamed at the couple.</p>
<p>Waverly squeezed her wife’s hand even tighter, her smile brightening up the room. Nicole was very nervous about the implications of twins but looking at her wife’s gorgeous, encouraging grin, all the worries melting away.</p>
<p>“We’re having twins, Wave” Nicole whispered happily, as she leant in to plant a kiss on Waverly’s lips.</p>
<p>“Yes, my love, we most certainly are” she responded, dreamily.</p>
<p>Once everything was confirmed to be okay with the babies and the couple were back in the car, they agreed that tonight would be the best time to tell the rest of the family their exciting news, at weekly Family Dinner. Nicole pulled the jeep up to the Homestead, and the pair walked hand in hand up the porch steps, each taking deep breaths to calm their nerves.</p>
<p>“Here goes nothing, baby” Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly as they walked through the front door.</p>
<p>“Hey babygirl, hey Haughtstuff,” Wynonna called out to them from her place on the couch, “did you get everything you needed from the hardware store?” Nicole internally rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law, oblivious as ever, for buying their silly DIY cover story to get Wynonna to babysit.</p>
<p>“Erm, ‘Nonna, we were really at the doctors.” Waverly calmly replied to her sister, seeing the rest of their family gathered in the living room.</p>
<p>Wynonna immediately sat up at this news. “Why? Is everything okay?” she asked, slightly panicked.</p>
<p>“Yes, everything is fine. Actually, its more than fine, we’re, erm,” Waverly nervously chews on her lip, glancing up at Nicole, who takes her hand and gives it a much-needed comforting squeeze. “We’re-</p>
<p>“Mommy’s having a baby!” Winter yells as she comes barrelling down the stairs. Wynonna and Gus’s eyes bulged out of their heads, as they darted between Winter and Waverly.</p>
<p>“Well, actually, we’re having twins!” Nicole added, excitedly.</p>
<p>“Twins?!!” Wynonna, Gus, Doc, Jeremy and Robin all shouted, shocked at the news.</p>
<p>“Twins?” Winter asked, slightly confused at this revelation. Nicole knelt down to her daughter’s level, whilst everyone was congratulating her wife, and explained: “yeah bug, twins, it means that Mommy is going to be having two babies!”</p>
<p>“WOAH!” Winter shouted, amazed by this. “So, I’m going to have two brothers or two sisters?!”</p>
<p>“Possibly, Winnie, or maybe one of each!” Nicole told her; a large smile plastered on her face at her daughter’s excitement. “Good job keeping this secret, bug, so proud of you”</p>
<p>Winter pushed her way through the grown-ups and placed her hands against her Mommy’s tummy. “Hello in there!! I’m your big sister Winter! I’m gonna protect you from everything, okay? I can’t wait to meet you, two! I love you!”</p>
<p>Waverly and Nicole shared a look, both with tears in their eyes, as Winter placed a kiss on the bump, “she really is going to be the best big sister.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big gender reveal and party time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything had been going relatively smoothly for the pregnancy and before they knew it, Waverly and Nicole found themselves at the hospital again, for their 20-week scan. Wynonna was desperate to tag along, insistent that she was to the one to find out the gender of their babies. If Waverly wants to be so cliché as to have a gender reveal party this time around, then Wynonna at least wanted to be involved in the main event.</p><p>As the three women were sat in the waiting room, Waverly was anxiously running through the list of things they needed to do for their party.</p><p>“Babygirl, seriously, we’ve got all of this under control.” Wynonna tried to reassure her sister. “Chrissy, Jeremy and Robin are setting up as we speak. Doc’s entertaining the girls and Gus has made the most insane cake ever. Okay? They only thing we have left to do is buy the stuff for the big reveal and I know exactly what I’m doing for that” she finished smugly.</p><p>“Well Wyn, I think that’s the part she’s nervous about!” Nicole joked to her sister-in-law. Noticing that her wife wasn’t paying attention, she took her hand, kissed her knuckles and tried again to calm her. “Baby, it’s all going to be okay, I promise you.”</p><p>Waverly leant into the Sheriff, “I know, Nic. I’m just so anxious, especially with two of them. I just really, really don’t want anything bad to happen,” Waverly softly spoke to her wife.</p><p>“Baby I’m right here with you. Even Wynonna is here and neither of us are going to let anything happen to you or these babies alright?” Nicole promised the younger woman. Waverly nodded and attempted a small smile, as she leant more into her wife.</p><p>“I love you, Wave.”</p><p>“Love you, too, Nic”</p><p>“Mrs Haught.” The three women stood as they were greeted by Jane, the same nurse who performed the previous scan.</p><p> </p><p>o – X – o</p><p> </p><p>“Haughtstuff, drop me off at the party store in town will ya?” Nicole complied to her sister-in-law’s request and a few minutes later, they pulled up to the row of stores in the centre of town that contained the party store. Wynonna jumped out of the car, telling the couple to wait as she’d already phoned ahead with her request so it shouldn’t take too much time.</p><p>Not long after (as predicted), Wynonna reappeared and made her way back in to the car with two huge black balloons which both had “Boy or Girl” in silver cursive, printed on. “Right, so, the plan is you prick one each and then cake!” Nicole and Waverly rolled their eyes at her antics and they headed back home.</p><p>Once they got back to the Homestead, Wynonna set up the balloons for the reveal whilst Waverly and Nicole mingled with their family and friends. Chrissy, Jeremy and Robin had done an amazing job at organising the party and getting it all ready. Gus greeted her niece and the Sheriff as she carefully set down her beautifully decorated cake in the centre of the table with the other food that had been laid out.</p><p>Winter and Alice suddenly came charging out of the house, laughing hysterically, with Doc chasing after them. “Momma, Mommy! It’s party time!” Winter yelled excitedly, crashing into Waverly.</p><p>“It sure is, bug! You ready to find out if you’re having brothers or sisters or one of each?” she asked her daughter.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! I can’t wait!” Winter ran off following her older cousin and uncle. Waverly looked around the party, so content, with the most important people in her life surrounding her. She didn’t feel so anxious anymore, knowing that all of these gorgeous people were right here by her side. None more than her amazing wife, who was smiling at her dreamily from across the garden.</p><p>About half an hour in to the party, Wynonna assembled everyone and announced it was time for the big reveal.</p><p>Nicole lifted Winter onto her hip so that she was in-between both her moms, who were each holding onto a balloon. </p><p>“Okay bug, so you’re going to pop my balloon first and wait for all the confetti to fall. Then you’re gonna pop Mommy’s, alright? Got it?” Nicole explained to her daughter.</p><p>“Yup!” Winter nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Alright, well off you go!”</p><p>Winter lifted the long pin and forced it into the balloon above her head. Blue confetti rained down on them.</p><p>“It’s a boy!” Everybody shouted. Winter was giggling with delight as she went to pop the second balloon. The same blue confetti exploded into the air and everybody cheered for them.</p><p>“Two boys, Nic,” Waverly looked across to her wife, with tears of happiness in her eyes. She knew the Sheriff was hoping at least one of the twins would be a boy.</p><p>“Two boys, baby! Bug, you’re going to have two little brothers!” Nicole chirped excitedly.</p><p>“This is so cool! I’m gonna have my very own henchmen!” Winter exclaimed. Waverly and Nicole burst into laughter at this.</p><p>“You’ve been watching far too many superhero films, bug!” Nicole placed her daughter back on the ground.</p><p>“Never! Cake time now!” Winter ran off to make sure she got the very first slice of the cake.</p><p>Waverly and Nicole made their way over to the rest of their family, accepting congratulations on their way. They shared a kiss and blissfully settled into one another’s arms as Gus cut up the pink and blue cake. Neither of the women could wait to meet their two little boys.</p><p> </p><p>o – X – o</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, after the party was over and the Haught’s were back in their own home, Winter turned to her mom, who she was cuddled up with on the couch.</p><p>“Mommy I want to talk to them.”</p><p>“Who, bug?” Waverly asked her daughter.</p><p>“My brothers.”</p><p>“Aw, of course, Winnie”</p><p>“Good. Okay. Lie down on the couch then.” Winter positioned herself laying on her tummy, in between Waverly’s legs with her head resting on her mom’s stomach.</p><p>“Now, lift your shirt up.” Winter instructed.</p><p>“Somebody’s bossy. You’ve been spending too much time with Chrissy.” Waverly joked.</p><p>“Nuh uh. Aunt Chris said you’re the bossy one.”</p><p>“Oh, did she now?”</p><p>“Yes. Now shh. I’m talking to my brothers,” Winter rested her head and hand on her Mommy’s stomach, “Hi again, now I know you’re gonna be my brothers and that’s so awesome.”</p><p>Waverly did her best not to react to what her daughter was saying as she wanted her little speech to be completely unfiltered. It was adorable listening to her babble on to her baby brothers. She sneakily took out her phone and hit record, planning on playing this back to Nicole once Winter was in bed. And saving it for the future when Winter inevitably ‘hates’ her brothers.</p><p>“Me and Alice will dress up with you as princesses or ninjas or superhero’s or whatever. We love dressing up as everything, especially cowboys like Alice’s Daddy. He’ll be your Uncle Doc, which I don’t understand because he’s a cowboy, not a doctor… Anyway, Auntie Nonna, who is Alice’s Mama is super cool, like seriously cool. Far cooler than Momma or Mommy, but don’t tell them I said that,” Winter looked up at her Mommy, who she didn’t think was paying attention, so she continued.</p><p>“Momma’s gonna teach you how to play basketball. I’m really good at it but I’ll let you win sometimes. Mommy’s amazing too and she’ll cook us really tasty food and do your hair all pretty, if you want it long like me which would be awesome because then I can do your hair too, when I’m older! But if you want it short like Momma, that’s cool too! And, she’ll read us bedtime stories, every night with different voices for all the characters. Sometimes Momma does it too but she’s not as good at the voices as Mommy. Momma’s really good at making the monsters go away though and making the night-times less scary. And they’re both really good at cuddling. Especially when they both cuddle me and we’ll have the best cuddles, all ... 1,2,3,4, 5 of us!”</p><p>Nicole made her way downstairs from running a bath for her daughter, but before she could call for her, Waverly gestured for her to be quiet. Nicole quickly complied once she heard Winter talking and settled herself on the bottom step. She just listened, making eye contact with her wife, a peaceful smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet you. I love you so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer story.</p><p>I'm currently working on another, slightly different type of story but still set in this universe and I'm hoping that I'll get it up in the next week or so.</p><p>If you have any prompts or any suggestions for future one-shots, they'd be greatly appreciated. :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first half of this story :) I'm going to be continuing this one because there's a bunch more I want to write. I hope to have the second chapter up by the end of the week :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>